


Best Birthday Ever

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Otoya's birthday, he was not expecting a dinner with friends who were family to him and he will be a father soon.</p><p>Otoyan X Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360) [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/excited-happy-433491360)   Finally , another fic for Otoya after a year.
> 
> It's his birthday yesterday. So , I wrote this for him. [](http://j-cartoons.deviantart.com/art/Tard-Slide-151671453) 
> 
> Enjoy!

[](http://sta.sh/024gnb5fk63o)

          Today was April 11, Y/N and Otoya had been married for (your choice) Years/ Months. The Y/H/C woman had planned a surprise party for her husband and invited their friends over for dinner.

“Y/N, me and Masato brought some (2nd favorite food) over.” (BFF that likes Masato) told her.

“Thanks (BFF that likes Masato); your bump is getting bigger.” She told her friend as she took the container from her.

“It’s already N months old. I’m hoping for a girl, but Masa wanted a boy.” (BFF that likes Masato) replied while rubbing her bloated stomach.

“He’s the head of the Hirijikawa Corp. of course he wanted a boy.” Y/N said with a smile.

     Outside at the living room Syo was introducing his girlfriend, (BFF that likes Syo) to the others.

“Uwah~ Syo-chan’s girlfriend is so cute!” Natsuki beamed as he bear hugged the couple. 

“N-Natsuki!” Syo gagged.

“Ok, Nacchan let them go.” (BFF that likes Natsuki) told the blond.

Natsuki let them go and went to cuddle (BFF that likes Natsuki). Tokiya and his girlfriend, (BFF that likes Tokiya) came a bit late due to traffic. As for Ren and his wife, (BFF that likes Ren) arrived the latest for they had to pick up Otoya from his work.

“N/N-chan, I’m ho-Uwah! What are you guys doing here?!” Otoya looked surprised as he saw his friends at his home.

“It’s your birthday, I invited everyone for dinner. I told you that before.” Y/N told her husband.

Otoya was blushing as he realized that he forgotten his own birthday.

** = Time skip to dinner time = **

        Everyone was eating happily; out of the blues, Tokiya announced something. 

“Everyone, I have an announcement. (BFF that likes Tokiya) and I are getting married.” 

“Oh my gosh! Congrats!” Y/N congratulated the couple.

“When’s the wedding?” Ren asked.

“Next month.” Tokiya replied.

While everyone was excited about the upcoming wedding, Otoya looked somewhat sad. Y/N gently caressed his hand and gave him a soft smile that he loved so much.

** = After dinner = **

       Y/N brought out a cake while the others sang ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ to Otoya. 

“Make a wish and blow the candle.” Y/N told him.

Otoya made his wish and blew off the candle, everyone cheered happily.

“So, what did you wish for?” Ren asked.

“It’s a secret.” Otoya replied with a smile.

While everyone had cake, Otoya opened his presents. Natsuki and (BFF that likes Natsuki) got him a guitar shapped pillow.

“Wow, thanks you guys but, I’m too old for one of these.” Otoya told his friends.

“Oh! It is not for you it for the-“Natsuki was cut off by (BFF that likes Natsuki) punching him gently for giving the big news away.

Masato and (BFF that likes Masato) got him books on parenting.

“Why books?” Otoya hugged Y/N while shedding anime tears. 

For a grown man, Otoya was still childish.

“Alright, on to the gift from (BFF that likes Ren) and me.” Ren told him while handing him a bag.

The couple got him a sweater and he liked it.

“A sweater thanks you two.” Otoya thanked them and put the sweater on.

Tokiya and (BFF that likes Tokiya) gave him their wedding invitation as his present.

“Y/N and I are definitely going!” Otoya told them.

    Lastly, Y/N gave him a box that was tied with a red ribbon. Otoya took it and shook it. 

“What did you got me?” Otoya asked curiously.

The Y/h/c woman just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile. He opened the lid and saw a pregnancy test. The result was a big red positive sign.

“N/n-chan, you’re pregnant?” Otoya asked.

“Yes. It’s two months old.” She replied.

Otoya hugged his wife and showered her with kisses all their friends were happy for them.

** The End **


End file.
